


Family

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated family relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Violence, family murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: A little girl in the woods.A creature feasted upon.Family.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short story prompted by a class!

A brown bird was flying through the sky, its tiny wings catching and sailing through the calm winds. Its shadow trailed across the fields, a black speck amidst the gold of a year's harvest. Beady black eyes flicked about as it tucked its wings close and dove from the azure sky towards the dense woods below, a tantalizing scent luring it from its leisurely flight. Barreling towards the dense foliage, it snapped its wings wide before breaching the canopy. It darted through the trees, a loosed arrow streaking towards its target. In a flurry of flapping wings and scattering leaves it arrived at a small clearing, where the sun’s rays beamed down through the thick blanket of green above.  
A massive form obscured by clinging wisps of shadow lay just outside of the sunlight, surrounded by the shuffling and wrestling of hungry scavengers. Large birds shrieked and batted out their wings against one another, hooked beaks filled with writhing strips of flesh that spattered black across the frenzied mass of flying feathers and gnawing beaks. After landing upon soft, dew covered grass, the little bird hopped close to the chaos, its heart thumping frantically within its tiny chest. Beady black eyes searched for a way close, a sweet inquiring call echoing out as it hopped faster and faster about.  
* * *  
A barefooted girl walked through the forest, her brown patch-work dress lying stiffly against her skin despite the hot summer breeze. Her toes dug deep into the grass and dirt as she followed an indistinct path of flattened greenery. From one hand dangled a muddied stuffed toy, so old and worn that all of its features had faded to the point that its original form was unrecognizable. She was humming quietly, swinging the doll back and forth as she hopped over fallen logs and sharp twigs scattered across the forest floor. Warm sun soon greeted her as she arrived at a clearing, brushing away clinging vines and leaves as she stepped into the light. This was her favorite spot, isolated and warm underneath the rays unobscured by the canopy. She often stood under the heat and opened her arms wide, her small face smeared with damp earth and trembling with tumultuous and indecipherable emotions. This was the place she could feel calm, where she could be alone and free from her family.  
The snapping of twigs under her feet alerted the brown bird. Its beady black eyes met hers and watched as she approached the chaotic flurry of movement. She walked forward, one slow step after another, hesitant to pull the attention of the distracted hunters from their quarry, but curious about what they were perched upon. The dark figure could not be seen clearly under the mass of greedy feathers and beaks, even as she grew close enough to run her fingertips across the soft plumage of a large form. Then, ever so faintly, a cry emerged from the mass, weak and frail. It was a gargled rasping, as if the creature was letting out its final breath. Jumping at the noise, the girl’s heart clenched in sympathy at the pain she could hear within that quiet cry. The sound stabbed into her head, flashes of rough and grasping hands distorting her vision and causing her to press a clammy palm against a throbbing temple. Tiny white crescents appear, quickly turning an angry red as she dug her nails into the aching point. Erratic feelings were swelling within her gut, burning up into acidic heat at the back of her throat.  
Face crumpling in anger, the girl lashed out in a punishing swing of her fists. Dull thumping paired with startled, cut-off shrieks rang out as her fists smacked into frail bodies. Each impact sent a current of electricity down her spine, equally pleasant as it was unpleasant. Startled, the birds scattered in an explosion of frightened caws and scattering down, large wings guiding them unsteadily away as they attempted to shake the numbness from their heads. Revealed upon their departure was an immense, blackened form. Impossibly long arms and legs lay loosely curled, as if the form had been sleeping peacefully before it had been set upon. Stringy black tendrils lay across bubbling back skin torn ragged, chunks of black torn away to reveal the white underneath.  
The little girl stepped closer, leaning towards the figure and clutching her doll tightly to her chest. She didn't know what she was looking at—didn’t know if the creature was still alive after having such hurt inflicted upon it. Her head was still throbbing painfully, but the shock of seeing such a form was distracting her from the pain. It was quickly being replaced by concern, and she took another hesitant step forward.  
A sweet call rang out, stopping her in her tracks as the brown bird hopped onto the creature, its tiny black beak eagerly buried deep into the newly exposed flesh. Sounds of wet tearing filled the newly quieted clearing as it gorged itself upon the delicious meal that lay before it. So excited was it, that the warm browns of its plumage were quickly dyed black by spraying blood as it burrowed into open wounds.  
Another faint cry from the creature snapped the girl from her trance, and she shook her hands at the bird. Her doll flopped against the tiny form, but it remained undeterred from its course, merely throwing back its head in bliss as it swallowed down ropy chunks of dripping black. The girl watched this glutinous display, rage rising as the bird's eyes seemed to squint in  
euphoric pleasure as it ripped and tore and swallowed. It fluffed up its feathers and spread its wings, as if taunting her. From deep in her gut she felt the heat again, felt waves of disgust, rage, and sadness mixing all together. Crying out, her fist slammed against the face of the tiny bird, sending it careening through the air. It crashed to the ground, a pitiful wet call emerging from its bloodied beak as it lay with its wings splayed awkwardly. Both chests rising and falling with panting breaths, beady black eyes met brown once again.  
Long seconds passed before the bird shakely righted itself, flapped its trembling wings, and darted away and into the forest once more. A trail of black followed its unsteady form, dripping darkly upon the greens and browns of the earth as it disappeared.  
Her body still shaking, the girl rhythmically clenched and unclenched her fists, eyes losing focus as she glared at where the bird had vanished. A grin she had not noticed fell from her lips as her thoughts became too loud to bear. Seconds turned into minutes, her trance only breaking when she felt something close around her fist. Jumping, she turned and met the dark eyes of the creature.  
“Hello, little child” a voice said, seeming to come from the creature as well as the very air around the girl. As it spoke, long needle-like teeth appeared amidst the swirling black tendrils that obscured most of its face and body. Long fingers wrapped twice around her hand, jagged claws tracing small circles into her palm as if to soothe her frantically beating heart.  
“Are you alright, little child?” The creature leaned closer, its warm breath ruffling her hair.  
A dry rasping sound drew her back into her head, and she asked “Are you okay?” Her eyes remained locked upon the hand gently holding hers, a jumble of confused and fluttery feelings stirring in her gut.  
The rasping continued, reeling itself to be a mimicry of laughter as the maw of the creature curled up into a snarling grin.  
“This one is well, dear child. You have come to this one’s aid this day, and this one wishes to know how you are.”  
It cocked its head. “Your shoulders are burdened by many stones, young dear one. Would you be so kind as to unburden yourself to this old monster?”  
The child hummed, and began rocking back and forth slightly. Her free hand started to trail upwards towards her face as her eyes lost focus once more.  
“I’m okay.” Her thumb slipped into her mouth, muffling her next words “I’m okay, I don’t have any rocks on me, and no burdens to give.” Her face wrinkled “Isn’t that a bad gift?” She waved the hand still held in the creature's spider-like grasp, “Or, just...bad?”  
Rasping again, the creature replied “I am far too old to not have control over what is, and is not, bad for me dear one. Tell me what is making you sad. Tell me why you look as if you are done with living, despite possessing the smell of a being due for years yet of joy and unrestriction.”  
As the creature said this, its hand released her hand and rested upon her shoulder. Its long and hairy fingers dangled past the little girl's waist, thumb curled gently under her chin. Soft sucking noises sounded out as the girl worried at her thumb, her eyes darting around before settling onto a point just beyond the creature’s hunched shoulders.  
“I don’t feel good,” she said, her voice very quiet and tremulous. “I don’t feel okay...my heart hurts, but only sometimes.”  
Dark lips turned down, grin falling from its face.  
“That’s not good, dear one. Not for such a darling little dear. Not for a newfound friend of this monster.”  
Wide eyes lowered to meet a peering gaze, “Friend?” She asked, her tone one of bewilderment. “You want to be my friend?” her eyes bore deep into the creatures, tiny brows furrowing as she tried to discern truth from a lie.  
The grin returned. “We were friends the moment you bludgeoned those ravager’s skulls with your darling little fists.” Suddenly, the hunched figure snapped up, its towering form resembling the surrounding trees in its height.  
“Won’t you join me for a treat?” It asked as it pulled away from the girl, walking toward the darkness of the surrounding woods. Just before it stepped into the shadows, it turned back, holding out its hand toward the child.  
“You don’t have to come, dear one. I only wish to thank you in some way. I must also tend to my wounds, and could use your aid as well.”  
As if startled, the girl released her thumb with a loud pop and her gaze snapped back into focus. Her eyes flickered over the creature’s woulds, but her mind caught on that word. Friend. She hadn’t expected to make a friend during her walk. Hadn’t thought she could. Still, she hesitated.  
“Wouldn’t it be more trouble than you’d want?”  
Half obscured by shadow, only a glint of teeth showed that the creature was grinning once more.  
“Trouble is a human’s folly, dear girl.”  
* * *  
Long fingers combed through soft strands, gently freeing the brown locks of any tangles and stray twigs. The little girl sat upon the creature's lap, swinging her legs back and forth. Both of them were humming a tune as the creature worked, an atmosphere of quiet contentment filling the darkened cave. This scene was far from uncommon, as for several summers now, the girl had been meeting with her friend deep within the woods nearly every day. They would often be prone to acts of domesticity—braiding one another's hair, trimming jagged claws—small acts of comfort that each could offer the other with love.  
“I’m ready. I’m going to burden you...if you still want to know?”  
“This monster has been waiting, dear one. It is not a burden, but a gift.” Fingers braiding hair now, the creature waited in silence for a long moment before the girl went on. “It’s confusing. I love, but hate my family at the same time.” She paused. “They love and hate me too, you know? But I think that...that maybe it’s all my fault. I’m too much all the time. But never enough.”  
Memories bubbled up within her mind. Warm and comforting embraces, followed by angry words and shoves. Blank eyes focused elsewhere and words that cut like well-sharpened knives. A sneering smile paired with comforting words. Hate and love mingling in every word, every gesture. The good was never allowed to last long, no matter how much she wanted it to.  
Noticing that her dear had become lost in memories, the creature frowned. “Hmm, dear one. Family is never quite what it is made out to be, is it?” It let out a long sigh. “Such a curse is something that can only be solved so many ways.”  
The girl perked up. “Can you help me? Solve it, I mean.” She fiddled with her fingers. “I’m...tired of feeling this way.”  
“Whether or not I can aid you, there is no doubt. Whether or not you will follow any path is up to you. While you have known me as soft and toothless, my teeth are no less sharp than they appear. My solutions are not kind.”  
The gentle hands tied off the braid, before settling firmly upon her shoulders. “However, upon the sworn words of this creature lies an unbreakable pact. One that has remained since you saved a dying monster from death. I offer you paths to follow that will allow you to free yourself from your burdens. No guise lies here, dear one. I will offer what comes from the deepest pits of this monster’s being, no more, no less.”  
It paused. “Do know that I am not doing this merely because of what is owed to you.”  
It pulled the girl gentle into an embrace and ran a hand down her back.  
“You are something to me. More than I can put into words, dear. Whatever you decide, you may always return to me here….”  
It hesitated, then continued with a complicated emotion hitching its breath, “I love you. You are my darling little dear, and so very close to this rotting heart of mine.” A few moments of stillness pass, as the girl’s thoughts become loud within the peaceful summer breeze.  
“Tell me.”  
* * *  
The sun was high in the sky as five figures were making their way along a well-walked path. One figure led the way, keeping a bit ahead of the rest. Her strides were purposeful, deftly stepping over the fallen logs as she walked ever deeper into the darkened woods. Murmuring voices were trailing from those following her, puzzlement and concern upon faces shadowed by  
the canopy. Still, they followed the smaller form. Trailing behind with darting eyes and dragging feet. Leading them past the clearing, the girl stopped just outside of a pitch-black cave. Turning on her heel, she beckoned her family forward before stepping back into the dark. She had made her choice. Knew that she could never go back.  
Even so, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decision, even as she watched the last of her family disappear amidst the dark shadows. Yearning for what she knew could never exist was painful. She had already gotten a taste of what she wanted, and was hungry for more. Hungry for it to be undisturbed by unnecessary outside forces.  
The girl did not know that, as she followed her family into the darkness, a euphoric grin had lifted her cheeks and crinkled her eyes. That tears had begun to trail down her cheeks, catching within the deep creases of her smile before falling to the forest floor. * * *  
The sun was setting, the sky turning a range of reds and purples as it retreated below the horizon. A bird was pitched on a distant tree, tiny feet hooked loosely around a leafy branch. Beady black eyes blinked as it watched a girl enter a pitch-black cave, its head shifting and twitching erratically.  
Jumping from its perch, the long string of red meat that dangled from its beak dripped crimson as it spread its wings wide and took towards the warm azure of a summer sky.


End file.
